The present invention relates to a headrest having a headrest box which is mounted on at least one holding rod and which is provided so as to be displaceable in the X direction.
Such headrests are known from the prior art and are adjusted in the X direction, i.e. toward and away from the head of the seat occupant, for comfort and/or safety purposes. The person skilled in the art constantly strives here to make such headrests as simple as possible yet functionally reliable.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to make available a headrest which is provided in a simple manner but can be reliably adjusted in the X direction.
The object is achieved with a headrest having a headrest box which is mounted on at least one holding rod and which is provided so as to be displaceable in the X direction, wherein there is provided in the headrest box a synchronization means which is fixedly connected to the headrest box, is provided in one piece therewith and/or interacts therewith in an interlocking and/or frictional manner.